Childhood
by Lady Nassah
Summary: *COMPLETE*When a childhood potion goes awry on the last day of term, Hermione and Snape are stuck as their 6 year old selves. Havoc ensues and discoveries are made. But, once they are back to their old selves, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Childhood Author: Humaira  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Snape, Harry/Cho, Ron/Lavender  
  
Category: Romance, Humour, Drama, Smut  
  
Spoilers: Set in their seventh year  
  
Summary: When a childhood potion goes awry on the last day of term, Hermione and Snape are stuck as their 6 year old selves. Havoc ensues and discoveries are made. But, once they are back to their old selves, what will happen?  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers and Scholastic books. I don't own anything except a very warped mind. Please don't sue me.  
  
The class was engrossed not by choice but by the fact that it was their seventh year and they had to pass their N.E.W.T.S. Everyone sat engrossed as the professor whispered in his silky voice about the effects of the childhood potion. Everyone was taking notes. You could hear a pin drop. One such student that was writing so furiously that her hand ached was Hermione Granger.  
  
She was the top student in all her classes and was furiously writing every word the professor said straining her ears to listen to his whisper of a voice.  
  
Snape stood at the top of the table and continued his lecture.  
  
"And so the childhood potion must NEVER be taken lightly." He said emphasising the words 'Never'. "We will make it, but it will only be sipped on the last day of term. This will be what you are to be tested on. Make sure you do your best to not screw it up!" he said glaring at Neville Longbottom an extremely clumsy boy, especially in potions.  
  
Neville was terrified when he saw Snape's piercing black eyes upon him and buried his head more into his notes.  
  
"Now write a 6 inch essay on the pros and cons of the potion. I want it on my desk by Monday. If it is not there, you will be in detention and will have to write the essay then. And if it's not finished then, you'll have to keep coming back for detention till it is finished" He glared at the students in front of him. Most of them had learned to keep their opinions to themselves until after his lesson.  
  
"Now, get out of my sight, you insufferable brats" he hissed before turning away and going into his potions store.  
  
All the students quietly shuffled out and made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"God I'm starving. Six inches, what's he on about? That'll take forever" said Ron Weasley. Ron had developed quite a bit from the skinny runt he used to be. He was now tall and lean. His position as Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team kept him in good shape. And so far they had never lost a match. The new referee, Oliver Wood agreed. Ron had impeccable timing and could stop the other teams scoring the goals they needed.  
  
"I know what you mean. And we've got a Quidditch match this weekend against Ravenclaw. Pity I have to go up against my own girlfriend, but no matter. There'll be all the comforting I can do after!" said Harry Potter with a grin. His girlfriend was Cho Chang. She had a job in the Ministry now, but she was still intensely loyal to her house and so came to watch the matches at the weekends.  
  
Only Hermione had not said a word. There were dark circles under her eyes as she quietly shoved in her food and made her way to the library to get some studying in before the next lesson. Her two best friends shared a look. "I'm worried about her. All she does is study these days. I haven't heard her laugh since..." said Ron then looked down. Harry shared the look and finished the sentence, "Since her parents were killed. God, I hated Voldemort so much for doing that. He made me an orphan. Why did he have to do it for Hermione too?"  
  
"I dunno. I'm just glad that you killed him Harry. Who would have thought all the stupid git needed was an Avada Kedavra curse from a strong wand at a certain time of the month." mused Ron as he shovelled food into his mouth.  
  
Hermione meanwhile buried herself into her books studying for the NEWTS, which were only a month away. Time slipped very slowly in her last month at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She dared not think, dared not allow herself to feel until she had finished her exams. Even when she had found out the news of her parents deaths from Dumbledore did she not cry. She just nodded and left. She still had not cried. The news had sunk in, but she dared not let herself feel.  
  
And so slowly, she kept up her life. Not caring much about anything else but getting her NEWTS. She studied and went to watch Quidditch to cheer on Harry and Ron. Gryffindor won, but she did not join the celebrations but got on with her potions essay.  
  
She studied some more and went on with her life, refusing to feel. She felt dead inside but could not let out her anger. Even though Voldemort was dead, she wanted to hurt him so much. But she couldn't. He had come to her home and killed them. 'Why?' She had often wondered that. 'Probably because I'm best friends with Harry. Maybe cause I'm a Muggle.' she thought bitterly.  
  
And then it came. The days of the exams. She did her best finding it easy to answer the questions and went to study for her next exam.  
  
And then there was the final exam, Potions. She carefully made the mixture and stoppered it. Snape sniffed it and wrote something down on a parchment. Hermione sat back and waited for the rest of the class to finish.  
  
"Well, since you've all completed the potion you can try them out. But, to make sure they work, swap with your partner" said Snape nastily.  
  
The students obeyed and did as they were told.  
  
"For the sake of safety" here Snape grimaced, "I am to drink the potion as well. There is a locking charm on the door. You will be transformed into your six-year-old selves. You cannot get out of this classroom at all. After 1 hour you will return to your hormone crazed 17-year-old selves. Now drink!" commanded Snape.  
  
He himself drowned the potion in one go feeling the burning sensation at the back of his throat.  
  
Then he began to shrink and when he did so, so did his clothes. But they changed from black robes to blue shorts and a white T-shirt. His hair was shorter and he actually looked cute!  
  
Harry shrunk into a miniature version of himself, as did Ron and Hermione. Hermione's hair grew a little shorter and was blonde.  
  
Ron's had even redder hair and he had more freckles on his face. The whole class was a buzz of activity as the children settled into games and amusements. Letting their six year old selves have fun. Snape even joined in some games and Hermione laughed and joked around with the girls while playing House.  
  
The boys were all playing boisterous games and then the hour was up. Everyone changed back into their 17 year old selves. Everyone that is except Hermione and Snape.  
  
"Guys, I think we may have a problem" said Harry looking at both Hermione and Snape who were looking at the big kids in wonder. 


	2. Chapter 2

Childhood Author: Humaira  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Snape, Harry/Cho, Ron/Lavender  
  
Category: Romance, Humour, Drama, Smut  
  
Spoilers: Set in their seventh year  
  
Summary: When a childhood potion goes awry on the last day of term, Hermione and Snape are stuck as their 6 year old selves. Havoc ensues and discoveries are made. But, once they are back to their old selves, what will happen?  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers and Scholastic books. I don't own anything except a very warped mind. Please don't sue me.  
  
"Why haven't they changed back?" wondered Ron. The cleverest witch in their year and the most sarcastic professor were currently being kept amused by the students.  
  
Hermione was playing with the girls while Snape or Sev as he insisted on being called was currently playing aeroplanes and running around the potions lab followed by amused Gryffindors and reluctant Slytherins who couldn't believe what their head of house was like as a child. He was just so damned happy and full of life. Hermione was a typical girly girl but she soon joined in with Snape's game of aeroplanes wearing red shorts and a white T-shirt. Her hair getting in her face as she continued to make the sounds of an aeroplane and following Sev around like a lost puppy that was an aeroplane.  
  
"We'll need Dumbledore" said Harry striding over to the fireplace. Ron nodded and proceeded to watch over the children as they whizzed around the potions lab. 'Where do they get the energy from?" he asked growing tired just watching them. The Gryffindors and Slytherins had grown tired of joining in and those that had played along were still recovering as they watched the two young children whiz around.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore" shouted Harry loudly and clearly into the fireplace. Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes appeared as his head hung upside down.  
  
"Ah Harry, what can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore in an amused voice.  
  
"Well, first can you unlock the door, there's a locking charm on it" said Harry. Dumbledore flicked his wand and the door was open. The Slytherins and Gryffindors except for Ron, Harry, Sev and Hermione gratefully legged it out the door.  
  
"Um, I dunno how this happened but we were making a childhood potion and everyone turned back to themselves after the hour was up except Professor Snape and Hermione" said Harry trying hard not to laugh at the sight of Hermione running alongside Snape trying to catch up with him playing aeroplane.  
  
"Well, I'll be down in a minute" said Dumbledore also trying not to laugh. "Can you find the potion they both drank" and with that he disappeared.  
  
Harry searched for both potions and in a second Dumbledore strode in. He glanced at the potions. Sniffed them and muttered an incomprehensible spell. The potions changed colour and then went back. "There's nothing wrong with the potions per se, except that an extra ingredient has been added by some mistake. Butterfly wings. So, I'm afraid we'll just have to let the potion take its course and wear off." Said Dumbledore trying very hard not laugh.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Ron trying not whimper as Hermione was on his back and making him play Horsey.  
  
"That means, these two will have to be in isolation till the potion wears off. One of the teachers, Professor Lupin, will have to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't get into too much trouble. We'll take it in turns to watch over them. I'm afraid Hermione will not be present for the leaving feast. So, you will have to say goodbye to her now," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry reluctantly took Hermione of Ron's back as Ron looked relieved and stood up. Hermione smiled at him. "I'll see you when you're back to yourself Hermione." He said.  
  
"Who are you? And where's my mummy and daddy?" she asked still smiling.  
  
"I'm Harry. I'm a friend. Your mummy and daddy aren't here, but this nice man" he said pointing to Dumbledore, "Will take care of you. I'll come and see as often as I can." He said hugging the little girl.  
  
She hugged him back.  
  
"OK Harry, but my mummy isn't going to be too pleased. I want my mummy" she started wailing as the sudden realisation hit her. Harry had a panicked look on his face, as did Ron. But Ron strode forward and took the little girl into his arms comforting her.  
  
"Shhh...Your mummy's not here. But we'll take care of you." She seemed to feel comfortable with him and stopped long enough to look at him. "Who are you?" she asked with tearful eyes.  
  
"Ron, I'm Harry's friend and I can be your friend too if you want me to be" said Ron smiling at the little girl.  
  
"Will you play horsy with me again?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"We'll see" he said reassuring her.  
  
Meanwhile Sev was watching the scene with awe and when Hermione stopped crying, he started crying. "I want my mummy!"  
  
Hermione slid out of Ron's arms and went to comfort him. She put an arm around him and said, "I want my mummy too but she's not here. We'll just have to stick together and trust these nice people. Do you think you can do that?" she asked stroking his hair to calm him down.  
  
Sev sniffed and eventually gulped down a sob to say, "OK. I'm hungry" Hermione was hungry too. So they allowed themselves to be shown away from the dungeons as Hermione held onto Sev's hand and Harry's and Sev held onto Dumbledore's hand. They made their way to the great hall. Everyone stopped.  
  
All the eyes looked at them. Whispers were exchanged and soon the whole school knew what had happened in the dungeons. Some were craning their necks at the two children. Some were laughing, but most of them were too shocked to show any emotion. Hermione and Sev seemed to feel this as they gripped each other's hands tightly.  
  
Harry and Ron guided to two children to the Gryffindor table and allowed them to eat themselves and which soon resulted in some interesting concoctions.  
  
Dumbledore explained to the teachers what had happened and then told the house elves to get a room ready for the both of them, filled with plenty of toys and books.  
  
Hogwarts had never had children living there so it was task to get them the things the children would need to get them amused.  
  
When dinner was over, Dumbledore once again took hold of Sev's hand, who took hold of Hermione's, who took a hold of Harry's and they made their way up to the special room.  
  
Stepping inside both the children were awed.  
  
All the adults shared a glance; this was going to be a weary summer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Childhood Author: Humaira  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Snape, Harry/Cho, Ron/Lavender  
  
Category: Romance, Humour, Drama, Smut  
  
Spoilers: Set in their seventh year  
  
Summary: When a childhood potion goes awry on the last day of term, Hermione and Snape are stuck as their 6 year old selves. Havoc ensues and discoveries are made. But, once they are back to their old selves, what will happen?  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers and Scholastic books. I don't own anything except a very warped mind. Please don't sue me. Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Wow, didn't think I'd get so many for my first two chapters! Anyway, I will be answering all your questions and such in this chapter. And sorry for not updating, loads of exams, which still aren't over. But I'll post this chappy up till I have more time to write the next one. And QueenBonnie, I've taken your advice and I'm putting the story as a G. No NC-17 chapters will be posted here, But when written, those who want to read the NC-17 version can come to my site and read them. I'll post up links and such when the whole story is done  
  
The room was filled with every toy imaginable. There were board games of the Muggle variety. Little corners steeped in mystery, perfect for playing hide and seek. And even a mini Quidditch pitch, complete with mini brooms.  
  
The children squealed in delight as they set out to explore their new environment. As Harry, Ron, Lupin and Dumbledore walked further into the room they saw that it was in fact a very spacious apartment. There was a big double bed, a bathroom and the toy room.  
  
"Professor, why is there only one bed?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "We feel that these two will be scared if they are apart and start wanting their parents. This way, they have each other and the carers are nearby too."  
  
He motioned for them to follow on to another room with a single bed, table, chair and large windows overlooking the Quidditch pitch and Forbidden forest. "This will be the carers bedroom for when they need to stay over night"  
  
"OK, well, at least I know she's safe" said Ron breathing a sigh of relief. "You will tell us when she's gone back to normal?"  
  
"Of course" said Dumbledore kindly.  
  
The three men left Professor Lupin to look after the energetic children. When Lupin returned to the playroom he found it empty.  
  
'This is not good' he thought uneasily.  
  
"Hermione, Sev!" he called out, "Where are you? Are you playing hide and seek?"  
  
A muffled giggle from somewhere confirmed this.  
  
"I'm coming to find you!" he called out looking all around the room, but then he remembered his wand. He pulled it out, muttered "Point me" and was told they were hiding under the stack of board games.  
  
"Oh, I do wonder where Hermione and Sev are, Let me have a look. Are they here?" he said pretending to look under some cushions, "No, they're not. Maybe they're here." He said looking under his table, "Or maybe, they're here!" he said coming to their hiding place and shouting, "Gotcha!"  
  
What he found underneath him was a giggling Hermione, but a comatose Sev. Lupin looked worriedly at the young child, and bent down to sit next to him.  
  
"Sev? What's wrong?" he asked gently  
  
Sev remained silent as his young mind wandered to a time in this exact same situation when the death eaters had come for his parents. He had been forced to hide and thought he could breathe a sigh of relief until one found him and yelled, "Gotcha!"  
  
"Noo, leave me alone!" he said to the memory. Thrashing his little hands at the invisible person, "No!"  
  
Hermione watched in horror as Sev started struggling and eventually broke down and cried.  
  
Lupin was horrified at the sight. Something must have happened during his childhood to make him scared of the dark places.  
  
Slowly, Hermione made her way to Sev and pulled him close into a hug. At first he thrashed his little arms into her as well, thinking she was the long lost memory, but slowly he stopped and realised where he was. He let out a heart-wrenching sob, crying for the time that he couldn't cry. She just stroked his hair and comforted him, murmuring soft soothing words into his ears.  
  
Lupin watched as Hermione comforted Sev. They seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, in perfect harmony. He decided to leave them alone for a bit while he went to tell Dumbledore about this development.  
  
Hermione didn't even notice Lupin had left the room. All she knew was that this strange little boy was crying and she had to comfort him. Her mother did that to her whenever she needed to cry. She stroked his hair and murmured soft words into his ears. He seemed to cry for ages, not holding back his sobs. And she held him until his voice was raspy and his eyes could no longer shed tears.  
  
Lupin came back in and by that time Sev's sobs had become mere hiccups. Lupin went to get some water for the boy and Dumbledore sadly looked into Sev's eyes and nodded his sympathies. It was as if he could see into his soul.  
  
"Here" said Lupin handing Sev a glass of water, which he took gratefully.  
  
"Sev, you want to talk about this?" asked Dumbledore gently. Sev looked unsure at first, but he met Hermione's brown eyes and he could tell there was curiosity in them. In his mind he made a decision. His mother had always said, if something was bothering you to tell someone or it will swallow you. Sev didn't like the idea of being swallowed, so he nodded.  
  
Once he found his voice, he began to speak, "They came for my mummy and daddy. I was asleep, and they came." He said quietly  
  
"Who came?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"The men in white masks. They came for mummy and daddy. Then I ran and I hid somewhere deep and dark so they wouldn't find me." He said shuddering as he relived the memory painfully, "Then one of them found me and he said, 'Gotcha!'"  
  
Lupin looked down in shame. Dumbledore looked into his eyes and shook his head to say it wasn't his fault that he had triggered this memory.  
  
"What happened next?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"They beat me and then they started laughing as I cried. They said, big boys don't cry and they left." Sev's lower lip was trembling as he said this and sobbed some more into Hermione's arms.  
  
"Is there no way to get justice for what's been done Albus?" asked Lupin angrily. No wonder Snape was such a bastard. At 6 years old, to have that happen to you was just awful. His body shook in fury for the men who did this to this sweet boy's family.  
  
"I'm afraid not, as they are all dead" said Dumbledore sadly.  
  
"What can we do for him?" asked Lupin quietly  
  
"Treat him as you treated him before. And treat him the same way when he will change back." said Dumbledore kindly. There was no twinkle in his sad blue eyes. Albus had heard some pretty awful things in his time, seen worse, but this..this wrenched his heart strings. Snape had never told him about this.  
  
"Hey Sev, you wanna play Quidditch?" asked Hermione as Sev calmed down.  
  
Sev's eyes lit up and he said, "Yeah!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Childhood Author: Humaira  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Snape, Harry/Cho, Ron/Lavender  
  
Category: Romance, Humour, Drama, Smut  
  
Spoilers: Set in their seventh year  
  
Summary: When a childhood potion goes awry on the last day of term, Hermione and Snape are stuck as their 6 year old selves. Havoc ensues and discoveries are made. But, once they are back to their old selves, what will happen?  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers and Scholastic books. I don't own anything except a very warped mind. Please don't sue me. Author's Note: OMG, Thank you all so much! Keep reviewing as your questions and comments are what's keeping this story going. I have no idea for a plot; I'm just making this up as I go along! But your reviews are helping shape this plot, so ask questions, review and I'll answer!  
  
The two kicked off, although Hermione needed some help with her broom. It just wouldn't get up. So, Sev whispered something to it and it got up. Hermione smiled at him and silently thanked him with her eyes.  
  
They couldn't go very high because the room was small, but when they soared into the air, Sev felt like he was home. Lupin decided to play along, and stood on the ground to release the snitch.  
  
Both Hermione and Sev darted forward and Lupin was surprised to see that Hermione caught it first. She was like lightening as she pushed her energy forward to catch the golden snitch. Her arms darted forward and she caught it triumphantly.  
  
"What?" she asked defiantly, "Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't catch the snitch!"  
  
Lupin started laughing silently as Sev watched in wonder. Then he had a glint in his eye as he tumbled forward and was racing after her. They couldn't go very far and soon Sev had the snitch.  
  
Hermione pouted, "Meanie" she muttered before going after Sev.  
  
And that's how the day was spent. Lupin took up residence in an armchair and occasionally looked up to see who had the snitch, and so far both were on an even level. By dinner, both were exhausted and quietly ate their dinner. After both had brushed their teeth and gotten ready for bed, Lupin asked them if they wanted to hear a story before bed.  
  
Both nodded excitedly.  
  
So, Lupin told them a story that he had heard in his childhood. The story was about a young man who found out that a girl was trapped in the woods and the only way to rescue her was to fight his way through. And he did just that. Soon, he came to the door of the girl.  
  
Here Lupin paused. Sev, who had been engaged in the action, leaned forward to hear the rest of the story, as did Hermione.  
  
But Lupin smiled and said, "Time for bed, you can hear the rest of it tomorrow"  
  
Both protested against this but eventually their tiredness caught up with them. They buried into the others arms and fell to sleep.  
  
Lupin chuckled and kissed both their foreheads and went to bed himself, keeping his door open in case of emergencies.  
  
The next morning, both woke up pretty early and ready with energy. When both were dressed, washed and presentable they went to breakfast. There they had a nice breakfast and had to ask for more. The house elves were delighted!  
  
Sirius who was the new DADA teacher came next. He kissed Lupin and took his place at the breakfast table. There he waited for the kids to finish their breakfast and Lupin left.  
  
Both children had seen the kiss and were bug eyed. "I thought you weren't allowed to kiss men," said Sev wide eyed at the display of affection. The only kisses he had seen had been the affectionate ones between his mother and father. And often the kisses to the top of his head from his parents.  
  
Sirius gently laughed and tried to explain it in the simplest way possible, "Well, Sev, that's not true. You can if you want to, but that's entirely up to you."  
  
Hermione looked up also quizzical, "Will I have to kiss girls too?" she asked innocently. She didn't very much like boys except Sev, and girls were nice cause you could play house or play dollies. But she didn't want to kiss girls. Besides kissing was yuck with either a girl OR a boy!  
  
"No Hermione you don't. You can decide who you want to kiss and you want to be kissed by," said Sirius explaining.  
  
"Oh" she said. The explanation satisfied her and as did it with Sev.  
  
The rest of the day was spent playing board games and running around the place. Sirius had asked if the kids could run around outside, because there was no one was at Hogwarts except the teachers. But Albus said that they couldn't risk anything happening to the children.  
  
Sirius had reluctantly agreed. He played along with the kids and felt like one himself as he laughed at the bubbles that Sev blew as he blew them with him. The way Sev planted a canary cream in Hermione's sandwich at lunch and so she moulted. She was angry with him, but eventually she too had to laugh and as she laughed, she was already plotting a way to get him back.  
  
That night, once again they were tired out and went to bed in each other's arms. Sirius continued the story on from Lupin, because he knew exactly what happened next.  
  
It turned out, that the man stepped through the door and kissed the girl awake. Once she was awake they got married and lived happily ever after. Just then, Hermione decided on a suitable way to get Sev back. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips!  
  
Sev was shocked as Hermione laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep. He had expected to feel yucky, but he felt quiet nice. Not that he was going to admit it! Oh no, he'd just pretend he hated it. He too fell asleep, snuggling into Hermione as they had done every time they went to bed. Sirius chuckled as he tried to imagine what Severus would think when he was himself.  
  
And so through games and such, the week passed. And neither changed. But, just as they were playing a game, they both changed back into the clothes that they had been wearing when they had transformed. "Welcome back" said Sirius with a big grin on his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Childhood Author: Humaira  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: Hermione/Snape, Harry/Cho, Ron/Lavender  
  
Category: Romance, Humour, Drama, Smut  
  
Spoilers: Set in their seventh year  
  
Summary: When a childhood potion goes awry on the last day of term, Hermione and Snape are stuck as their 6 year old selves. Havoc ensues and discoveries are made. But, once they are back to their old selves, what will happen?  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers and Scholastic books. I don't own anything except a very warped mind. Please don't sue me. Author's Note: Mwahaha! I was really evil on the last chapter wasn't I? Oh yes! But, this is not where the story ends, oh no. This is just to stop it till I have time to write the rest. See, I am going to be very busy this week with exams and so, probably won't post up anything till the weekend. This is just to stop the flames coming to those that said I sucked for not continuing.  
  
Hermione and Sev were a bit confused as to what was going on and why toys surrounded them when all the memories of the past week came flooding back.  
  
Severus swept out of the room; embarrassed and angry with himself that he had told total strangers the part of his life he wanted to forget. And why he was such a total bastard. 'Oh bugger' he thought as he got into his own rooms and went to take a shower, 'Hermione. She held me through everything. She knows my past now. But she'll come down and ask me questions.'  
  
And then he remembered it, The Kiss. 'Damn that girl! Oh why oh why did I take that potion?' he grumbled to himself. It was not that he didn't like the kiss, but it was more the fact of principles. Hermione was..well, she wasn't a student, so it had been OK but had it? What if she had hated it? 'Severus, you were a child. Children do stupid stuff like that' he chided to himself.  
  
Hermione also confused, wordlessly swept out of the room and was informed her old Head Girl room was still available for as long as she wanted it. She thanked Professor Black for everything and told him to thank Lupin as well.  
  
She went to take a shower, to clear her thoughts. As the hot water ran over her body she thought of him. 'How awful' she thought, 'Poor thing. Same thing happened to him as did to me. Gods, what if I turn out to be like him? Cold, bitter and angry.'  
  
And then she too remembered The Kiss. She cringed. 'Oh my god! What will he think of me?' she thought mortified that she had kissed her teacher. But he hadn't been her teacher, he had been Severus, the little boy who had made her moult into a canary and that had seemed like a suitable punishment. Or maybe the best pleasure ever! 'Oh, why did I take that potion!' she thought to herself as she got dressed  
  
She needed to talk to him. But, the question remained, would he talk to her?  
  
As it was summer, she put on a pale yellow summer dress. Shoved her hair into a bun and went to the potions lab. She didn't know where Snape's private quarters were, but she was sure he'd be there.  
  
She knocked, but hearing no sound tried the door. Nothing. She went inside. Nothing. Now, she was at a loss. His office was there, but where would his private quarters be? 'Damn it Hermione, you're a witch, so think like one!' she scolded. She took out her wand and whispered, "Severus Snape". The wand pointed her right down the end of a corridor, which had only one door. She knocked.  
  
Hearing some rustling inside, she waited. The door opened. There he stood. "Miss. Granger. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I need to talk to you professor," she said bravely.  
  
"Well, come in then" he said ushering her inside. What she expected to see there was nothing like what was there. The room was richly decorated in greens and silvers. But instead of the curtains drawn, they were open as were the windows. She saw a well-stocked library, a table, an armchair, a couch and a warm fireplace. Snape motioned for her to sit on the couch whilst he took up residence on the armchair.  
  
"I'm sorry about your parents," she said after the silence had become unbearable.  
  
"I do not need your pity," he said coldly.  
  
"I don't do pity. I'm just sorry, you didn't get to know them very well. I'm sorry I never spent my time more with mine before they..." and here she broke. Tears streamed down her eyes and for the first time in a year she allowed herself to feel. To mourn their death. A sob escaped her as she buried her face in her hands, letting it all out.  
  
Snape was a bit overwhelmed by this, but eventually his manners kicked in and he moved to the couch and took her in his arms to comfort her. She just wrapped her hands around his shoulders and let it out in great heaving sobs. Severus, in his childhood form had mourned. And he felt at peace with what had happened to his parents and himself.  
  
Hermione had a year to dwell on it. To push it out, and she couldn't take anymore. Once her voice became raspy and her eyes refused to cry any more. She looked up. She saw his face looking down at her in understanding. And for the first time in a year she smiled.  
  
"Thank you, for letting me cry, for allowing me to mourn my parents and for comforting me." She said with a raspy voice. Snape conjured some water and she took it much the same way he had taken it and drank deeply.  
  
"I am glad that you have let it out. It took me 40 years to let it out. But now that I have, it feels better. Do you feel better?" he asked her.  
  
"Very much so" she said looking up at him and seeing him in a new light. Not as Snape the bastard, not as Snape the teacher. But as Severus, the man who lost both parents in equally as tragic circumstances, but who had turned his life around after one mistake. Which led her to wonder, why he did make that mistake in the first place.  
  
"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but why did you join the death eaters after what they did to you and your parents?" she asked curiously.  
  
He sighed letting go of her and pacing the room trying to think of a good reason why. "I don't know. They weren't dressed up that way when I first joined. You must understand, I was a very angry and bitter young man. I hated the world and I thought the world hated me. I was so angry at what had happened to my parents and so, when a few friends suggested I come along to this meeting I did.  
  
Voldemort said we were getting rid of the scum of mankind and building a Utopia of only wizards and pure bloods. I was intrigued and before I knew it, I was murdering innocent men and women. But, the final straw came when we raided a house of a young family. There was a baby of not more then 3 months. And that's when I realised how wrong this was. I couldn't put this child through what I had gone through. So, I backed out. I got scared and I ran. Ran like the wind to Dumbledore. The only person who had ever believed in me. I told him the whole sorry tale and broke down and cried for three hours. He held me through the whole thing and offered me a job as a Potions Master.  
  
When Voldemort heard of this, he was delighted and ordered on me to spy for him. But I couldn't do that to a man I considered me father. I told Dumbledore and he suggested I become a double agent for The Order of the Phoenix. And, so that's what I did. I spied and I hated it. I hated myself.  
  
Hermione looked at him with new wonder and understanding. "Thank you for sharing that with me" she said striding over to give him a hug. He clasped her small frame to him and hugged her for dear life.  
  
She hugged him again before going out of the room. She wanted to be sick. But she couldn't make herself perform the act so she went to see Dumbledore. They had an animated discussion about the Childhood potion, Hermione as a child and life. Then came an offer she wasn't expecting. Dumbledore offered her a place as Professor McGonagall's apprentice, since McGonagall was to retire in a couple of years. Hermione was shocked but agreed whole-heartedly and thanked him.  
  
Dumbledore said, she would get new rooms now as she was a member of the staff and was moved to new quarters that were bigger, and nicer then her Head Girl room. She had a massive bookshelf to fill with books. Her own bathroom, a common room with a desk, armchairs, a couch and chairs. As well as a massive four-poster bed.  
  
Hermione settled down for the night and vowed to see Snape again the next morning; somehow she guessed she had only scratched the surface 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes, the new book is here, and I am making my way through, but it does not affect the story. Thanks for your reviews, but I warn you, it's getting action packed from now on.a little more romantic. So, be aware. But I promise, no good stuff. Mostly fade to black stuff. But, also as promised, the good stuff will be available on my site when the whole story is finished. This chapter does contain some kissing, but that's it. Just to warn you, if you're against kissing. But, I am continuing, got the next angst filled chapter written. More of Snape's history to come. But not derived from the book.  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke with a thumping headache. 'Great' she thought as she showered and changed for breakfast, 'Just great'  
  
She went down for breakfast and was greeted warmly by Dumbledore, a beaming McGonagall, a cold Snape and squeaky Flitwick. These were the only teachers that remained at Hogwarts during the summer. Dumbledore's reason was that he had to stay here no matter what, and he hardly left the place. McGonagall as his wife also stayed for that that reason. Although, it was revealed to Hermione, that she was his wife and that she kept her maiden name to avoid prejudice and because she was too independent to be tied down with her husband's name. Dumbledore chuckled at this, and squeezed her hand affectionately.  
  
Minerva, as she insisted on being called told Hermione that she and Albus had several children and grandchildren all scattered through the globe. Sometimes their grandchildren came to visit them, bring along their own young families, so Hermione shouldn't be surprised if she saw children running around Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione was in awe at this revelation and felt pride that she was trusted enough as a member of the staff to be told this information. No behaviour displayed by the couple ever said they were married, but Hermione had known they were close.  
  
Flitwick stayed at Hogwarts because his wife had died many years ago and he could not bear to go back to their home and relive the memories. They had children of course who came to visit their father and bring their young families with them, but that only happened in August.  
  
Snape stayed simply because he could not return to Snape Manor because of the death of his parents. He had not been back there for nearly 30 years. It was still kept up, but it lay barren and empty.  
  
And that's when Hermione collapsed. All the teachers rushed towards her, Snape picked her up into his arms and apparated to the hospital wing. Poppy came out and inspected Hermione.  
  
"She's suffering some side effects from the potion, she'll be fine" said Poppy going into her office.  
  
Snape sat by Hermione's side, holding her hand and reading. Occasionally he would look up to see if she was awake, but for the most part she lay sleeping. After 5 hours, he felt a sudden tight grip on his hand. He put the book down and looked to see the smiling face of Hermione Granger.  
  
"Professor!" she exclaimed, "What am I doing here and why are you holding my hand?" she asked in an amused voice.  
  
"It's Severus as you are now a member of the staff, and you fainted at breakfast so I brought you here. And the reason I am holding your hand is because unconsciously it gives you something to anchor towards whilst you are asleep." said Snape, quickly letting go. Hermione looked disappointed.  
  
"Severus, there's something I need to talk to you abo.." started Hermione, but was cut off by Poppy bustling in to make sure Hermione was OK. After assuring her she was fine, she was discharged.  
  
"Can you take me to my rooms Severus? I have a feeling I may faint again," said Hermione woozily.  
  
"Of course" said Severus, taking her hand and guiding her to her rooms as she told him the twists an turns.  
  
"Childhood" she said to the old witch guarding her rooms. The old witch smiled knowingly, noting Severus and allowed them access into the rooms. Severus gently lay Hermione down on her bed and turned to leave.  
  
"Severus" her words halted him. He turned around.  
  
"I need to talk to you," she said beckoning him over to the bed.  
  
"Yes Miss. Granger" he said coldly.  
  
"Hermione, please call me Hermione" she said smiling  
  
"Hermione then" said Severus, a slight smile playing at his lips at the use of her first name.  
  
"First, I want to say thank you for looking after me when I fainted. Secondly, we need to talk about what happened when we were children. Especially.."here she hesitated, "The kiss"  
  
Severus shut down all emotion and waited what was to come next, preparing for the worst.  
  
"At the time, it seemed like a suitable punishment for the canary cream. But, I'm afraid, my childish self didn't convey how much I enjoyed it" she said not looking up. "And, now I'm back to myself, I just wanted you to know, I don't regret it and that if it's possible, I'd like to try it again. Of course if you say no, I completely understand."and her babbling was stopped by soft lips meshing with her own as she pulled Severus nearer to her until he was on top.  
  
He caressed her lips with his tongue, seeking permission to gain access to her mouth and she opened to comply. 


	7. Chapter 7

BA/N: Yes, I know you can apparate or disaparate in Hogwarts, but there's an exception for emergencies such as this. Hope that answers your little qualm. The rest of you thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!/B  
  
Her hands grew bolder and she explored his back until she had to come up for air. "Wait, I can't do this" she said breathlessly.  
  
"You're right" said Severus pulling away from her, "I understand"  
  
He turned to go, but Hermione for the second time that day called him back,  
  
"I didn't mean I wanted to stop kissing" she said looking panicked because he was going. It was now or never. She had to tell him of the promise and he might laugh and leave her. And hat was something she couldn't bear since she had fallen in love with his childhood self and the man who comforted her and kissed her with such a passion that she felt alive for the first time in a year. Glad to be alive.  
  
"I'll understand if you don't want to continue this relationship with me after you hear this" she said eyes downcast.  
  
He pulled his arm up and thrust a finger under her chin and lifted it up.  
  
"Don't judge for me. Just tell me" he said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I made a promise to my parents before they died. They weren't deeply religious but they did believe that I shouldn't have sex before marriage. And to be honest, I want to honour that promise" she watched his reaction, "With you. I'm scared. I know the mechanics, but it's doing it that scares me. I want to be with someone I love with all my heart and would trust with my friends lives"  
  
Severus was stunned. She wanted to eventually get married to him. No woman had ever wanted that from him. The only woman who he had truly wanted had been killed in the war along with their son. He was so angry that Dumbledore had made him go back to his wife and son's killers  
  
"Hermione" he finally spoke, "That is a wise promise, but I don't think I can uphold it"  
  
She was ready to cry as she turned her face away from him. He didn't want her now.  
  
Severus watched with difficulty as she neared hysteria and started to cry. 'Tell her the reason you fool!' hissed his subconscious, 'Or risk losing the greatest thing you can have'  
  
"I can't uphold it because I fear you getting hurt. I lost my wife and 2 year old son in the second war. It has only been a year, but like you I'm afraid"  
  
Hermione stopped crying and yet the tears still dropped down her cheeks as she heard him say those words.  
  
She pulled him back onto her bed and hugged him.  
  
"I didn't know you had a family," she said quietly.  
  
"Yes I did, they lived in Hogsmeade. I went to visit my wife Amelia and our son David every weekend." He said, his voice thick with emotion.  
  
"How did they die?" she asked wondering if he would tell her.  
  
"I came home one weekend to find the Dark Mark overshadowing my house. I prayed for it not to be true, but it was" he said as he finally broke down and cried into her arms.  
  
"That was the night Harry defeated Voldemort for the second time. I just.wish he had done it sooner. I don't blame him, but still" he croaked through a fresh wave of tears.  
  
"Shhh" said Hermione soothingly.  
  
"I fear if I ask you to do the honour of being my wife you too will die or resent me for taking away your youth" he said whispering through his tears. He head on her lap as she stroked his hair.  
  
"I won't. I'll try not to die, but Severus, I think I'm falling in love with you" she said quietly.  
  
"Me too, but I can take this as slowly as you want." She said still stroking his soft black hair, which was NOT greasy but silky.  
  
"This is fine" she said still stroking his hair.  
  
And so they spent the rest of the evening in silence until Severus told Hermione he had to go back to his rooms. Kissing the top of her head goodnight, he left.  
  
And for the first time in over a year, Hermione had a good night's sleep. She dreamed of Severus and the next morning awoke smiling. 


	8. Chapter 8

During the coming weeks and months before school restarted, Hermione and Severus got to know each other very well and helped each other through their grief.  
  
Severus talked more about his parents, his wife and his son. Hermione loved to hear about them and Severus found it therapeutic to tell her.  
  
He revealed he met Amelia when he saw her working as an Auror 10 years ago. He immediately fell in love with her. But it took another 5 before he said anything, and another 5 before they got married. Then three years ago they were blessed with David and Severus couldn't have been happier even in the dark times they were living in.  
  
The Dark Lord knew little of his family and so when he found proof of Snape's deceit towards him, the fact he was a spy for Dumbledore, he took away the one thing Severus loved. His family.  
  
That had been the final time Severus cried for wife and son. Finally letting them go.  
  
Hermione too talked of her parents and how much she missed them. She wished she could see them once more and hug them once more. But most of all they both wished they could have said goodbye.  
  
Eventually their love grew like ripened fruit and one sunny day whilst the school was full of Dumbledore and Flitwick's grandchildren, Severus led away the happy Hermione who was in her element with the children, telling them stories of her adventures with Harry and Ron.  
  
The young children were enthralled as the bewitching tales spurned their imaginations.  
  
But, during a break, Severus led her to a secluded spot, near the Herbology gardens, which he tended while Professor Sprout was away.  
  
"Hermione, I would like the pleasure of your company this weekend in the great hall along with Harry and Ron" said Severus after he had kissed her deeply.  
  
"Why Severus, are you asking me on a date?" she asked mockingly.  
  
"Of course" he said with a smile.  
  
"What time?" she asked kissing him back.  
  
"6" he said between kisses.  
  
"OK" she said and resumed the kissing.  
  
Later that day she wrote to both of them asking them to come. They agreed, asking if they could bring their partners. She replied of course.  
  
Saturday came slowly and Hermione dressed up, sweeping her hair back and pulling it up. She looked gorgeous in the elegant black dress, cross and make up. She made her way to the entrance hall to meet Harry, Ron and Severus.  
  
All 3's jaws dropped when they saw her. Severus quickly composed himself and smiled at her before kissing her hand and saying, "You look beautiful Hermione"  
  
She blushed and thanked him.  
  
She surveyed what he was wearing and said, "You look gorgeous too" He was wearing an all black tuxedo with a crisp white shirt. Harry and Ron were wearing the same thing as him. She went and hugged both of her best friends before casting a quizzical look and asking, "I thought you were bringing your partners with you?"  
  
Harry and Ron shared a grin, "We decided to not bring them. We wanted it to be just us"  
  
Hermione merely glanced at them before linking her arms with Severus'  
  
This was going to be an interesting night. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is it! The end of the story! It was a pleasure writing it, and I'm going to take a mini break before writing another story. I am so glad you liked it. You want the NC-17 version of this chapter; the link is in my profile. And for the record, I KNOW you can't apparate or dissaparate within Hogwarts, but this is my story and so I decided you can do, in emergencies. So there!

The great hall looked magnificent when Hermione stepped through. There was a table to one side with 4 places set for dinner. Severus escorted Hermione to her seat and as soon as everybody was seated the food appeared. They ate in silence, savouring the food and then slowly talking after the main course.  
  
Harry informed her that he was training to be an Auror and was going to university to complete his training. Ron told her he was also training to be an Auror but he had spent the summer with Harry coaching little children how to play Quidditch.   
  
When she asked about their partners Harry grinned and said that he and Ginny were getting along great. Hermione was shocked thinking he had been going out with Cho. Harry shook his head and said, Cedric's death had weighed heavily on her and she couldn't look him in the eyes after the anniversary of his death. So, he had found Ginny and was much happier with her.  
  
Ron said he and Fleur were doing great. Hermione asked how he and Fleur had gotten together, he said that she was in Diagon Alley one day and they bumped into each other, started talking which led to other things and now they were going out.  
  
When dinner was over Severus stood up and faced the three friends.  
  
"I asked you here because I would like to ask your permission for Hermione's hand in marriage since she considers you two to be her brothers. I am obliged to ask you permission," he drawled out in his silky voice.  
  
Hermione gasped at his revelation and smiled at the tradition that he was keeping to. She knew had her parents, specifically her father been alive, he would have asked him. But, since her parents death Harry and Ron were the only family she had. She was so touched that Severus had asked them.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a look and surveyed Snape who stared right back, not revealing any feeling.   
  
"Do you promise to take care of her and never hurt her?" asked Ron  
  
" I do, I love her and would never hurt her or allow anyone to do so" said Severus keeping his eye contact with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Then you have our permission," said Harry smiling.  
  
Severus approached Hermione and went down on his knee as Harry had explained Muggles did when proposing. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a diamond ring.   
  
Hermione gasped. The ring was beautiful and clearly expensive.  
  
"Hermione Abigail Granger, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" said Severus looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yes!" replied Hermione through her tears as she hugged him and kissed him. She helped him off his feet and he slid the ring onto her finger. She then went and hugged Harry and Ron who were smiling through their own tears. They were happy to see the woman who had become their sister finally find love after a very painful year, even if it was with the most unexpected person.  
  
Harry and Ron shook hands with Severus who could not stop smiling. He looked wonderful when he was smiling from ear to ear. He knew he was the happiest man in the world.  
  
"Hermione, I have learned many things in my life and regretted many. But, the one thing I am sure of is my love for you. Would you consent to marry me tonight, more exactly, right now?" he asked with bated breath. He wanted to marry her now, because he loved her and the 2 people she wanted to be there for her were there. Severus knew from experience, that if you had a good thing, you never let go, because you never knew what was around the corner.  
  
Hermione looked at him and a decision was made in seconds. She wanted to marry him now because even though Voldemort was gone, you never knew what was around the corner and she loved him so much, she wanted to be Mrs. Severus Snape tonight.   
  
"Yes" she said simply smiling up at him.  
  
Out of nowhere Albus and Minerva appeared. Albus smiled at the couple and Minerva had tears in her eyes. Then the Weasley's and Fleur appeared from the shadows. Sirius and Remus were next and all were looking at them smiling, most like Minerva and Molly with tears in their eyes.  
  
Severus had planned this whole thing. He had contacted Harry and Ron asking their permission and help. Both had been shocked but after a series of meeting, both were assured of Hermione's happiness. So, they gladly helped him plan.  
  
Molly and Minerva had been the biggest help, making arrangements for the dress, the food, the flowers, everything they would need. Severus had been coached into the proper etiquette for asking Hermione and everything that was to follow from the wedding afterwards. Harry and Ron had said plainly if he ever intentionally hurt Hermione, he would be dead in seconds. He simply nodded and said the same was true for them.  
  
And with a swish of his wand, Albus now transformed the Great Hall and it's occupants. Hermione was wearing a beautiful white dress, with roses going diagonally down the dress. This dress was longer then the one she had been wearing before. Her hair was done up still, but this time had roses in nooks and crannies.   
  
Severus was wearing his traditional black, but this time there was a white shirt underneath and the collars were still high. Harry and Ron were wearing the exact same as him.  
  
Ginny was wearing a pale lilac dress and carrying a bouquet of roses. Everyone looked around; the hall had been transfigured into a beautiful sunny garden.  
Hermione had tears in her eyes as she went to hug Albus and Minerva who she considered her grandparents. And Molly and Arthur who were substitute mum and dad.  
  
"Albus, will you marry us?" asked Severus whose voice was thick with emotion and wonder. He knew what had been happening, but Molly and Minerva had bullied him out of the preparations. They had truly made it beautiful.  
  
He went to hug Albus and Minerva, who he considered his mother and father's surrogates. And hugged Molly, whispering his thanks. She merely beamed and said, "Go get married"  
  
And so, the guests settled themselves into chairs as Ginny strode down the aisle carrying a bouquet and taking her place as maid of honour. Harry and Ron were the best men. And Arthur was escorting Hermione down the aisle.  
  
"You look beautiful Hermione," he said smiling at her.  
  
"Thanks, I've never been happier." She said beaming and walking down the aisle.  
  
The ceremony was a short one, as Albus asked them if they wanted to be married to each other. They said they did. Hermione was given a ring by Ginny and she put it on Severus.  
  
Albus put some wards and spells on them, and then announced them all the best as husband and wife.  
  
They hugged and kissed, signed the marriage licence and in minutes, their wedding certificate appeared in Hermione's hands.  
  
She smiled. It read:

  
**Certificate of Marriage**  
  
_**Ministry of Magic, United Kingdom  
**_  
This is to Certify   
  
That _**Severus Alexander Snape**_  
  
And_** Hermione Abigail Granger**_  
  
Were lawfully married   
  
On the _**28th**_ day of _**August 1997**_  
  
Marriage was overseen by   
  
_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
**_  
And witnessed by  
  
_**Ronald Admon Weasley  
**_  
And   
  
_**Harry James Potter**_  


Then, with another swish of his wand Albus transformed the hall once again to an elegant dance hall. Severus extended his hand and said, "Mrs. Snape, may I have the first dance?"  
  
Hermione giggled and said, "Yes, Mr. Snape"  
  
As they stepped onto the dance floor, Hermione's favourite song echoed in the hall, Breathless by The Corrs.  
  
Go on go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on [echo...]  
  
Hey... yeah...  
  
The daylight's fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)  
  
So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on  
Yeah...  
  
And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)  
  
So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on [echo...]  
  
[Guitar's solo] Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah...  
  
And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)  
  
So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss  
  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on... go on!  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and leaned against Severus as they danced as if they were in they only people in the hall. Severus felt the music wash over him as every word described how he felt about Hermione; this song seemed to be written just for them.  
  
When the song ended they were still dancing as another slow song, Runaway filtered through, seamlessly taking it's place. This time though, everyone there joined in the dancing. Hermione and Severus in the middle. Albus and Minerva gazing lovingly at each other. Harry and Ginny dancing and snogging. Ron and Fleur looking beautiful in a pale pink dress that showed off her delicate frame.  
  
Arthur and Molly, Remus and Sirius. Charlie with his wife Carol, Fred and George with their girlfriends and Bill with his wife Alyson.   
  
Soon, the song ended and a much faster one replaced it. Albus cut in and Hermione danced with him, Arthur, Harry, Ron, Bill, Remus, Sirius, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill.  
  
When she was not dancing, she was eating the food to compensate for the dancing. Severus managed to make his way through all the females and Remus. Sirius just shook his hand and warned him if he ever hurt Hermione, he'd be dead in seconds.  
  
"Join the queue" was all Severus said before he went back to dance with Fleur.  
  
And eventually everyone was tired and so, the bride and room bid everyone goodnight and thanked them for coming to the wedding.  
  
It was now midnight as Severus led Hermione to their new rooms. He had arranged it with Albus to allow the couple to have their own rooms, somewhere private. He ended up carrying Hermione because she was so tired.  
  
He gently laid her down on their queen-sized bed, kissed her forehead and then with a swish of his wand, transformed her clothes into a nightie. The wedding dress was clean and in their wardrobe, he did the same to himself as he slid into bed with her wearing only his black boxers.  
  
He held her in his arms and he too drifted off to sleep.  
  
Hermione woke the next morning to find someone next to her, she was confused at first but then the events of the last night came back. She looked at the ring on her finger and then at Severus' sleeping form. She smiled for a long time just looking at him.  
  
She started to stroke his hair as she watched him sleep; eventually he awoke half an hour later to see her smiling at him. He picked his wand up, smiled at her and performed a cleaning spell for teeth and breath.   
  
He looked up at her as she smiled at him and he said, "Good Morning Mrs. Snape"  
  
She giggled and said, "Good Morning Mr. Snape"  
  
And you can guess what happened next, but if you can't or want to know details, click on my profile and find the link for this story. 

And they stayed in the room for the rest of the week, not coming out at all. The house elves frequently got called to bring dinner but otherwise, they didn't appear till the start of the school term.  
  
The transformation was unbelievable. Hermione was glowing, as was Severus. And they lived happily ever after, had two children, Cameron Michael Snape and Amelia Dawn Snape. Snape became Headmaster of Hogwarts and Hermione head of Gryffindor as well as deputy Headmistress. And the same pattern was repeated which had brought Albus and Minerva and all the heads together with their partners.

The End! 


End file.
